


Revenge

by RedGold_Telepath



Category: Avengers, Avengers (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can't decide if I want everyone in here or not, Civil war stuffs (mentions), M/M, May have some violence, Other, Ultron mentions, Violence, be prepared for at least half of the team, i am not sure where I am going with this yet, im a sucker for angst, maybe some torture, mental and emotional torture for sure, sorry - Freeform, sorry it's my first post so Idk what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold_Telepath/pseuds/RedGold_Telepath
Summary: Tony couldn't have been happier than he was. The team completely made up, him and Steve were back to... Whatever they had before the mess, Bucky was still in Wakanda along with T'Challa who was ruling and supporting his people as King, Parker was back in school studying. Rhodey was walking again, thanks to Tony's contraption that was built- everything seemed okay. Even Clint was on a decent level with Tony, he just retired and moved in full time with his family again. Everything really was okay. It was better than okay. It was good. That was until one night The Avengers Compound was silently broken into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so sorry if it's no too great. I will continue to update it when I can! Thanks for reading.

Tony Stark is a man of many titles.

He is egotistical, as we all know. 

He is a genius, building car engines in the 70's since he was 4 years old. He even graduated from M.I.T. at the age of 15 at the top of his whole class. 

He is a billionaire, made his money by following in his fathers footsteps. Sadly, that was by making weaponry. 

He is a philanthropist, an entrepreneur if you will, building his own company and adding to the Stark name. 

He is a playboy, has slept with many men and women over the years but has killed that title in more recent years. 

However; 

He is a superhero, he is the one and the only IronMan. 

He is also a teammate, part of the Avengers. 

He is caring, he has feelings. 

He is human. 

 

Hammer Tech apparently hasn't gone out completely like Tony had hoped. Turns out Hammer bought himself out of jail and instantly got working on revenge planned just for Tony Stark. It took him years. So long that he just let Tony wreck himself with the whole Ultron thing.. And then the Civil War shit, he thought Tony had suffered enough- Ha! No he didn't. Hammer even waited roughly a year after all of that to strike. What had happened in that year? The team got back together, there wasn't bad blood- everything was okay again. 

Hammer couldn't have that. 

_______________________

 

Tony and the team, that lived in the compound, (consisting of; Steve, Wanda, Vision, and occasionally Sam) were having a nice evening to themselves. They had ordered in Chinese food and played stupid board games and just had a relaxing and fun night. 

"Tony you cheated," Steve declared, blue eyes narrowed at the cockily smiling brunette. 

"Nah. How can you cheat at monopoly?" Tony replied, grinning and looking to Vision who was eyeing Tony and his brightly coloured money closely. "What're you lookin' at?" 

"You cheated as Captain Rogers accused." Vision confirmed and Steve let out a cheerful laugh and threw his fist into the air. 

"Hah! I told you!" Steve bragged, voice full of joy and pride in himself. 

Wanda simply rolled her eyes, mumbling a soft 'men' under her breath as she smiled and got up to go and refill her drink. 

The whole night was perfect and ended with Tony falling asleep on the couch after they watched a movie. 

Tony sleeping and eating? Wow. 

Because Tony had fallen asleep on the couch, none of his teammates were close enough to hear him let out a soft groan from the sharp pain that filled his senses and the panic that shot through his mind when he was grabbed and couldn't bring himself to move. 

As soon as Tony slowly regained consciousness, it felt as though someone has abruptly turned on a light after he was stuck in a pitch dark room for weeks. He felt some cool water splash onto his face and very faintly heard a familiar voice while feeling gentle taps to his cheeks. "Hey- hey, Tony..? c'mon.. Wake up, Shellhead.."  
Tony's heart fluttered as he furrowed his brows and slowly opened his eyes to see the bright blue eyes of Steve Rogers looking back at him. 

"Steve..?" Tony croaked, he couldn't help but be relieved. His voice was hoarse and his throat burned a little but maybe that was him shouting in his sleep? What had happened..? Was.. Was all of that a dream? All he remembered was feeling a sharp pain in his neck, not being able to move and.. Justin Hammer's voice.. Maybe it was just one of those nightmares that occasionally resurfaced. That's what it seemed like, at least. 

Tony still felt as though he couldn't move, when he looked down, he saw his wrists and ankles were tied down to something hard- he realized he was still laying down and where ever he was it was freezing and uncomfortable. "Steve?" This time Tony's voice was full of panic, memories of Afghanistan filling through his mind. It was terrifying. He didn't know what happened but all he could remember was the pain and the torture he had gone through. "What the hell is this?!" He tried to move in the bindings but couldn't do so. 

"It's about time you're awake, Shellhead," Steve spoke, pulling his hands away from the others face. Tony's heart dropped, his stomach twisted and his eyes filled with water, breath hitching as he looked over Steve's shoulder at Justin Hammer who was approaching the two. 

"Steve- Steve what-?" Tony felt betrayal plaguing his whole body, a bitter taste of blood I his mouth. "I'm- I thought-?" 

"You thought everything was okay, Tony? After the hell you put me and the team through?" Steve frowned before bitterly laughing and shaking his head. "Sorry, that's just not true." 

"But the other night-" 

"Listen, Shellhead," the blonde was now using the nickname as an insult. "It meant nothing. The team- what's left of it, hates you. We never stopped hating you." 

Tony could've sworn he was stabbed in the heart. He would rather go through Afghanistan's pain rather than this. 

Justin waltzed over, fucking waltzed on over, to Tony and grabbed the mans jaw, holding the brunettes face tightly in his hands. "Poor, poor Tony.. Look at you. Completely helpless as your boyfriend admits his feelings toward you. Bet it wasn't exactly what you were expecting but.. Surprise!" The man let out a maniacal laugh that sent a shiver down Tony's spine. "Oh hush, baby, don't cry," Justin smiled madly, brushing the blade of a small pocket knife over Tony's cheeks to wipe away the tears while barely nicking Stark's tan skin. "You gotta stay awake, Hun, we've got so many more visitors for you!" Justin's damn tone of voice was happy as if this were a surprise party that Tony wasn't supposed to know about. As if everything coming up was supposed to be wonderful instead of torture. Tony just couldn't wrap his mind around why Steve was saying these things.. He didn't even react when Justin grabbed him or even pressed the blade to his skin. He just kept his eyes on Steve who watched with a smirk across his face.

Justin was not very satisfied with how Tony was reacting to a blade pressed against his skin but he'd fix that shortly. "See, its's rude to eye fuck someone when I'm talking to you, Tony." His voice was completely serious, even when he murmured a soft 'tsk tsk, gonna learn' under his breath. He sounded as though he were a parent of Tony who was extremely disappointed in him. 

Hammer looked back at Steve and snapped his fingers, "well? Tell him what you've been holding back for years, wouldn't you? He deserves to know, right?" Delight was spread across Hammer's face, grinning like he hadn't in years. Man this felt good! 

Steve approached Tony and looked the mans body over, disgust and anger taking over the soldiers features. Tony had never seen such an emotion on the mans face before. Steve glanced over at Justin who was now holding out the knife for the other to take. 

Steve grabbed it with a slight smirk. 

"Tony, you have no idea how much you have put me through," the blonde started, inspecting the knife before letting his blue eyes snap back to Tony's face. Leaning forward, Steve's face was now much closer to Tony's, only inches apart. "Let's start from the beginning.." the mans lips curled into a smile when Tony winced at the venom soaked words followed by the knife cutting into his leg. 

Tony hated everything that was happening. He would like to wake up from this nightmare, thanks. When Steve leaned down, his heart picked up in beat only to be forced to listen to the mans chilling words and feel a sharp pain running down his shin. He couldn't help but wince, he wasn't expecting it. 

And so Steve began from the very first time they met.. talking all about how much he hated Tony. How much he despised that he was not a man like Howard was, how much he didn't deserve anything he had in life and how he simply should not be where he was today. All while cutting into Tony's tied down body, trying to get the man screaming out in pain. The most he could get were short half shouts that Tony suppressed enough to barely let out. 

It hurt Tony. A lot. 

The billionaire just played it off as though the words didn't sting. He stayed as silent as he could manage, he tried his hardest to keep his heartbeat and breathing at a steady level to show how unaffected he was. 

Besides letting out the occasional whines of pain, the man succeeded in what he wanted to do. 

Steve only got to how careless Tony was during New York before Justin had eventually grown bored of watching him cut into Tony's legs, arms, face and chest. That was about three hours later. Turns out Steve had a lot pent up. Justin whistled and caught Steve's attention before crossing his arms and watching closely as the blonde moved away. "You're a mess," he laughed, shaking his head. "Guess your blood is just as red as everyone else's, huh Stark?" 

"Can't believe I'm getting tortured by someone who doesn't know blood isn't red.." Tony barked out a weak laugh, keeping his own personality and fucking with Hammer by talking back. 

He didn't regret it, not even when Justin slammed his fist into Tony's face and cursed. 

"see.. see I didn't want to do this to you, tones." Justin muttered, hand holding the one that he just roughly punched Tony with. He looked extremely irritated which would've made Tony smirk until he heard the name. 

The nickname made Tony's blood run cold. His face hurt, a lot. Ugh. What more was there? He felt as though making Steve say these things was only the start, he didn't want to know what was next if this is just the beginning. 

"I've got another guest for you," Justin practically clicked his heels together with excitement before humming. "Oh James~" 

Tony shifted, wincing when his wounds opened a bit more when he tried to look at who was coming. His face paled more than it was currently. 

"Hey tones," the familiar voice rang through the air, the sound of heavy steps and that quiet sound of the bent cranks on the contraption each time a step was taken. 

"Rhodey?"

There goes Tony's hope at being rescued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I am new to this whole thing so please forgive me if it is not that amazing. Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
